The present invention is directed to an improved contact temperature probe for measuring the temperature of a semiconductor wafer being processed, and particularly to a temperature probe which provides more accurate temperature readings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,782, a contact temperature probe is disclosed having a probe head which pivots under the weight of a semiconductor wafer, so as to maintain close contact therewith. In FIG. 12 of such patent, an embodiment is disclosed wherein the probe head is set on and pivots on the lip of a quartz shield through which the temperature sensor lead wires are run to protect the wires from the process environment.
While the concept of a pivoting probe head results in reduced contact resistance between the wafer and the probe head, it has been found that for some applications the temperature measurements which are afforded by the prior art probe are not as accurate as is desired.